Benign Prostatic Hyperplasia (BPH) or Lower Urinary Tract Symptoms (LUTS) represents one of the most common diseases occurring in aging men in the United States. These are complex diseases that require molecular classification and novel therapeutic approaches. To address these needs, we have prepared this application for a George M. O'Brien Urology Center which is focused on BPH/LUTS. The Center consists of four projects each of which is translational/clinical in nature. Project 1 is entitled, Intraprostatic Inflammation in the Etiology of Lower Urinary Tract Symptoms. Project 2 is on JM27 as a Potential Biomarker of Symptomatic BPH. Project 3 relates to Genetic Association Studies in BPH. These three projects are supported by an Administrative and a Bioresource Cores focused on biostatistics. The Administrative Core contains elements of the supporting structure for the Center along with the Pilot and Feasibility and Educational Enrichment Programs. This O'Brien Center should provide new insights and approaches to these common issues that effect almost all men as they age.